Perfect Disorder
by Secret Nerd97
Summary: Often times things just don't go as planned, but sometimes those are the moments we enjoy the most. LxLight, MelloxMatt
1. Cheese Cake

**A/N- 'Ello! This is my first attempt at a drabble series, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, this is the last time A/N will be used. xD Way too formal for 's gonna say "Secret:" from now ****on. **

**So, this basically is what evolved of my boredness and love of yaoi and it is gonna get pervy. Sit back and enjoy the ride. xD**

* * *

Light watched intently as L slowly sucked the cheese cake off of his spoon. In spite of himself, the teen felt his pants just become slightly uncomfortable as the detective licked the spoon

methodically, swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop. Light's right eye twitched and he shifted in his seat,trying to hide the tent that had formed in his trousers. Unfortuantely, L noticed.

The detective smirked and dug in his pocket, unlocking Light's cuff and nodding towards the bathroom. Light's eyes widened. Damn him! He did that on purpose!

* * *

**Secret: Hee. Oh,L...you're so mean. Soo...what do you guys think? You have nooo idea how hard it is to stay in the 100 word limit. . But I did it! Yay! **

**And since I'm making these up on**** the spot, how about some ideas to help me along? I would appreciate the help!! ^_^ Thanks! **

**And don't forget to check out some of my other stories too! 'Specially Chain Reaction: Reloaded. That one is to help out my friend. She's in a tight spot so, I took over her story. Yeah...anyway, see you!**


	2. Popsicles

**Secret: Awww......I feel loved. Already. I have gotten lots of visitors!! **

**Soo.."visitors", care to comment while you're at it? **

**More comments = more inspiration, more inspiration = more writing! **

* * *

L sighed softly,walking ahead of Light on the grounds of To-Oh University, contentedly lapping at the ice cream he had been treated to for finally winning against Light in a tennis match. Light was only annoying L slightly now. He had gotten himself a popsicle and could be heard making small, satisfied moaning noises behind him. What was the problem with this? As he sucked on the treat, he would slide it all the way in his mouth and back out swiftly. L groaned and twitched his hand towards his jeans as Light grinned triumphantly. Payback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Secret: Heh...Light, stop teasing L, it's not fair. xD **

**Still waiting for suggestions! Please? **

**So, remember when Light won that tennis match? Well..I figured L, being as childish as he is, would call a rematch eventually so...why not do the trophy my way? ;D **

**This is fun...I wonder if I can fit a snippet of lemon in here? What do you guys think? I know I can, hell, I can make a mini-series of all the naughty things they do behind the camera.**

**-snickers- If only they knew what was coming...**


	3. Snack

**Secret: YAY!! As promised, since I got my review(s), another chapter!!!! Hee.3 -gives reviews to muse, who noms them gratefully-**

**Okay, here is the start of my little make-out/lemon-ish mini-series. I'm so excited...for some reason.-sweat- **

**Anyways, HUGE thank you to coolmaggie72 and Lunacat13 for being the first to review!! You make me feel special. **

**LOL, well...anyway...again..er..on with the story!!**

**More comments = more inspiration, more inspiration = more writing! **

* * *

"You know L, there are other things that aren't sweet out there," Light told the detective as he watched him devour yet another piece of cake.

"Oh?" L replied,"like what?" Light looked perplexed by this answer, surely he didn't honestly think there was only sweet things in the world?

"Well...there's some foods that are salty. I think you would like those the most."

* * *

L smirked dangerously as he slithered down and took just the tip of Light into his mouth, licking off the few pearlescent drops of precum that had gathered there. L could feel the boy was VERY close. One more Lick and he was surely done. He stood and licked his lips. Light looked at him, frantically questioning him on why he had stopped. L merely smirked.

"Thanks for the snack, Light. You're right, some salty things are very good."

Bastard!

* * *

**Secret: Hee. Poor He never gets satisfied. No worry though, for I am inspired to write a one-shot to which all will get satisfied! Yay!-gets started- **


	4. Carefree

**Secret: -sniffles- I lied. Sorreh. I had been trying to finish The Difference Between Love And Lust for EVER!!!! Now, it's finally done. I figured I would treat you guys with an update in honor of me finishing. I seriously need like...an editor. xD Someone to get on my case for not doing my work. Someone to pitch in ideas....you guys know anyone? Ya get a chance to read my stories before published and yell at me! Lol...."yelling at secret?! I'm in!" you people are so cruel....just kidding!! Two other things!! 1) my birthday is coming up! in 11 days...yep. Sorry....three things. xD My cousin's birthday is today. She'll be three. Also...I am a god mother!!! I feel old...gosh...yeah. Three healthy baby girls.......that's a lot. From a teenage mom too. -whistles- God bless her....yeah...I got distracted. That and...I'm entering college this coming year!!!! Oh my god...my mom..she's all " you're too old to be on fanfiction! You should be out finding a nice man to make me some grandchildren with!" gee, mom....thanks for being supportive...but...I make you all happy, right? And..now I'm ranting.....sorry!!**

* * *

Ryuzaki's heated breath on his collarbone. Sudden pain mixed with immense pleasure. Screaming. White. Gasping for air as his entire body was shredding apart in ecstasy, all oxygen leaving his body in violent convulsions. Sticky. Salty. Amazing. Very little went through Light's mind whenever he was with the detective He didn't care that Watari was watching, disgusted and intrigued at the same time. He didn't even care that his father, who absolutely despised homosexuality, could very easily walk in the door at any moment. He loved him.

* * *

**Secret: Awww...isn't that just precious? x3 Man...they're hot....my friend, Izzy is writing a story and it's where one of her OC's (based off the child I lost last summer) has a threesome with L and Light. I don't exactly approve of her doing that....but at least she picked smoking anime characters..Oh and...she enhanced her personality and made it to Light's age. It wasn't my three-year-old. xD**


	5. Sweethearts

**Secret: Alright...-sigh- I just suddenly got like....seriously depressed...bad idea to think of my past boyfriend when listening to Need You Now. Dammit. -facepalm- Erm...anyways...I um....think I may be in a bit of a pickle....but uh...for now...here's another update for you guys because I feel really bad for being away for so long. That and...this is officially my de-stresser and I'm on like...stress overload. X-X DAMMIT! I'm rambling again.....ehhhhhhhhhh. On the other hand...happy mom?! Stupid woman cursed me. Sorry...story....right.**

* * *

L was slightly amused when he found the tiny pink box with his cake this morning. The letter, L was etched in the "To" space, but no "From". He glanced at Watari, who simply smiled, and opened the box, pulling one heart out at a time. He read each one, then stacked it by color. The detective didn't notice when Light came in and sat down beside him, smirking. The brunette took a pink heart from a pile and held it up in front of him. "Kiss me" L laughed and obeyed the candy's command.

* * *

**Secret: Okay. Thank you to Mrs. Lawliet(whom I'm not exactly sure how to get a hold of) for this candy hearts challenge! The ones I have, by the way, are called sweethearts. xD Yes..and for some reason, this was one of the more difficult ones. My brain did NOT want only 100 words. Yes...and I automatically cheered up when I started writing this. Nice, huh? Yeah..and it's midnight, again...my prime writing time. xD Only cause we're off school 'till the 17th. So...yeah, basically the upcoming day. Then I have a stupid anime thing with middle schoolers and rehearsals for the play...and book club. Gaaah. And...I have a doctor's appointment. Ack. Now I'm scared. I don't want to know. Anywho...yes....so that's why I'm updating and it's not the weekend. xD**


	6. Icing

**Secret: I...shall apologize in advance. I'm trying to work on my other story...and failing miserably. It's just SO messed up! Not the Ouran one....the furuba one....and it makes me feel horrible. I love all of the enemies. x_x It'a a writing strengthener though so...Imma keep at it. And...yes...my author's notes are longer than these drabbles....but I haven't gotten anything negative on them yet! I usually end up apologizing a lot...I just wanted to type a kitty. How that works out? Not...entirely...sure..0.o I have American Boy stuck in my head. It sucks...NOT THE SONG! The fact that it won't get out. Aw, shit....I'm babbling again...SORRY! **

* * *

Light smirked as L knelt in front of him, naked and fully restrained. Light was displeased with the detective's snack habits: the way he slowly rolled his tongue over each bite, his moist, hot breath sponging the pastry. But this, he was sure would change the way L viewed his cake.

"Ryuzaki," he called calmly, "rise and bend over,"L restrained from groaning, venting his frustration by biting his lip, knowing Light was in control. He obeyed and Light chuckled darkly, scooping some of the sugar filled froth on the cake with his finger. Surely punishment is the sweetest icing.

* * *

**Secret: Heh...this was another...taxing one to write. I want so badly to make them more than 100 words!!! Gahhhh~! Yeah..and...I have Girl Scout cookies now. LOVE THEM! Also, HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, my muse appreciates it. And a MAJOR thank you to Haruka's Love Child, my lovely new beta. She's helping me do so much right now....I honestly can't thank her enough! Yes so...I'm going to go work on some other things now. Bye!**


	7. Interruption

**Secret: Sorry, guys!! This time...it wasn't my laptop or anything...it was just me. Dx I got too lazy. SORRY! I should be working on my Ouran story too, but...man...I'm so horrible. Well, here's this anyways. We just painted my room and....it looks freaking awesomle. It kinda reminds me of chocolate chip ice cream too. Is that too weird? Oh well...I'm listening to Fashionista and, for some reason, it reminds me of Ayame for Fruits Basket. xD Rofl. I love that guy. He's so funny..but also a teeny bit pervy...LIKE ME! YAY! lol...which also makes me feel bad cause my other story, the Furuba one, poses him as a bad guy...I'mma fix that. xD Wow...okay, lets write some actual stuff now. xD**

* * *

Chained and blindfolded, Light could do nothing but scream in frustration as the detective teasingly lapped at the head of his erection.

"Is Light-kun throwing a temper tantrum now?" his torturer asked, the hot breath of his laughter forcing the boy to shiver. Just then, the two heard a much dreaded voice.

"Light?Ryuzaki? Are you two okay? I keep hearing-!" Misa attempted a scream but was cut off by L's hand.

"One word, and your previous imprisonment will seem like Disneyland," he seethed. Misa nodded, quickly fleeing the room.

Bad: Your boyfriend is cheating on you.

Worse: With another guy.

* * *

**Secret: **Ha ha...I love that last part. Even worse? That other guy is his dad's boss. xD And they look better together than you...ooooh....Misa got burned! Yeah, go cry to Matsuda. Then you guys can like...yeah. We're not even gonna go there. xD LOL Thanks to Haruka's Love Child who continues to push me to get these things out and so much more! And to you guys for reading and reviewing! Whoo!!! We should have a cyber-cake party...that would be fun...and you guys deserve it!


	8. Showers

**Secret: Hum...xD That's my new word. I love it. Okay, so here we go! My first MattxMello drabble thing! Hum...it is a bit difficult doing this...I have a prompt and everything but....how do I put this into words? No fucking idea. . Well, I guess I should start now, huh? I stayed up until two and woke up at five with the intentions of finishing this...to no avail. x_x -shot- It's okay, though! I'm gonna do this, and it's going to be...I dunno, but I'm stalling. Sorry!**

Mello rewrapped the plush towel around his waist and ran his slender fingers through golden locks, sighing deeply. In his opinion, there was no better time than after a steaming shower, when the scents of shampoo and body wash intermingled in a masculine scent sort of like aloe. He replaced the razor he'd previously been putting to use and smiled. If the other Wammy boys found out about his hairless preference, he would surely never hear the end of it, but freedom of body hair was one of the few things that calmed the ill-tempered blonde. It made him sane.

...

Matt tore his eyes away from his game and smiled when Mello plopped down beside him. As the blonde reached for a chocolate bar, his towel shifted to reveal the flawless skin of his thigh. Mello didn't think much of more of his skin showing, but Matt was mesmerized. Being unable to help himself, he reached out to touch the milky surface. The blonde jumped at the contact, growling at first, but the caresses continued. Touches turned into massaging circles and Matt smiled as his roommate relaxed into his motions. He might've just found something that beats playing his Nintendo.

**Secret: Hum...I think it turned out well…ish. ^_^ I made it two separate drabbles, but I could have easily continued on forever, in fact I had almost no idea where to stop. xD But I did it. What do ya think? I think it may be a bit OOC, but maybe that's just me. It's hard to stay in character when doing this as...everyone kind of loses their minds anyways when stuff like that happens so, yeah. Thanks to all of my readers! Even the ones who prefer to play Hide and Seek with me (I cheat-- traffic log xD) Reviewers are always welcomed, along with challenges!! I like challenges. x3 Thanks again to my lovely beta, Haruka's Love Child, whose patience never seizes to amaze me. Okay, thanks again everybody! **


	9. Frosting

**Secret: HEY, look! Secret is back! 0.o NO WAY! Yeah, you know, with finals and assessments and everyone trying to get everything done at once, it gets crazy! I'm off for now though, you all shall be neglacted no longer!.. Yeah so, my friend has taken to calling me the different names of DN characters depending on my mood. I always glare at her and tell her that I will never be able to reach that level of epic but...yeah. I mean...so what if I now have a permanent addiction to chocolate? I've always had my temper...eh heh...I can see my teachers nodding vigorously as I say that...if they were to read this...then again..If they did...xD let's not go there. And so what if I stay up until god knows when playing video games, (particularly Mario, Pokémon, etc-right now I'm playing Bowser's Inside Story...I wish I could find Partners in Time though..)know nearly everything about computers and enjoy hacking into my family's computer systems in my free time? I mean...really. Scary part is...physically...I'm very much like Light. x_x Brown hair, EXTREMELY smart(we're talking 5.0 GPA..I know, right? I'm shocked too...) Pisces...I really do think the world is rotting. I mean, have you looked at the crime rate over the past couple of years? It's horrifying. Really. But...I picked up L's habit of holding things, hatred of shoes, and sitting position...and I have always been 99% insomniac so...yeah. I can't master the bags though. Either that or I'm used to them. -shrug- Yeah. Liking of sweet things never exactly changed (much to the dentist's dismay) really. The only thing I share with Near is the love to build. It just finished building the Eiffel tower out of dice. Yes...it was fun. And it only got knocked over once! I was so proud of myself...xD Ooh crap...when did this paragraph get so long? What the heck? Sorry~! I'll write something you actually care about now. xD **

"Hey Mello! Guess what I got?" Matt shouted, sweeping into his shared room. The golden-haired teen turned his head from the pillow where he had previously been resting towards the noise.

"What, Matt? What the fuck is so damn important that I can't get ten minutes of sleep?" The red-head held up one of the containers under his arm, unfazed his roommate's animosity. Mello snorted. Chocolate body frosting.

"Do you really think this will taste like chocolate? It's probably ninety percent Crisco with flavoring," Matt grinned, scooping some of the goop into his hand.

"One way to find out,"

…

Mello gasped as Matt's rough tongue swept over his abs, cleaning the frothy substance off its surface. Fogged goggles were tugged off of their owner's head and thrown carelessly to the floor as the red-head finished his job, slithering up the blonde's now spotless chest and kissing him, slowly pushing his tongue past the ill-tempered youth's teeth. Mello moaned softly as the familiar, sweet taste of chocolate danced playfully on his tongue, all traces of drowsiness vaporized by the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Matt pulled away, panting slightly and grinned as the blonde licked his lips. Cocoa authenticity confirmed.

**Secret: Ookay…much better! Still not the best…but I can't be too hard on myself, ne? I couldn't honestly help myself though. Butter=body butter= body frosting which reminds me of MxM so...yeah. And that is where that comes from. xD I should be going back to LxLight now. I'm watching Bridezillas right now and…wow…they are sad...yes. Thanks so, so, soo much to Miharu is Haruka's Love Child who has been so awesome juggling everything lately…I can't ever thank her enough. Thanks to all of my reviewers: coolmaggie72, Lunacat13, Mrs. Lawliet, PrincessPika, and of course, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child. Love you all! Thanks again!**


	10. Immaturity

**A/N- I'm BORED! Now you know where this came from. xD Being at home alone is not fun. At all. Anyways, I know I haven't updated all summer/fall/winter/...spring.. and I feel like…seriously awful about it. I'm working really hard to try and get DBAL flowing again, but in the meantime..so...this hasn't been edited or anything...my beta has been like, super busy..but I didn't want to go a whole year without posting anything..x_x So..This one...ha..it's kind of random...**

L was working diligently on his laptop when roaring laughter broke through the silence. The task force was in the other room, so he had assumed one of them had made a comment and went back to work. When it didn't stop, the detective unfolded himself from his chair and padded down the hallway towards the source.

The commotion was coming from the room designated to himself, but had been shared with Light when the two had been chained together. It appeared that the young genius had wandered back into his old room, started looking through files, and stumbled upon something so hilarious that becoming sober again was an impossible feat. Moreover, this is how he was found, sitting in the computer chair, facing away from the screen, clutching his sides in gleeful agony at some joke only known to him.

"Oh, hey Ryuzaki," the brunette choked out. L tilted his head, his thumb, once gently resting on his lips, dropping to his side.

"May I ask what Light-kun finds so humorous?" he asked, ebony eyes quickly sweeping the room for the source. Light started laughing again, his whole body shaking with mirth as he pointed into the corner.

"It's a bucket of balls!" the teen cried, tossing his head back as he fell back into amused hysterics. L glanced in the intended direction and sure enough, a bucket of tennis balls was lying innocently beside the racket he forgot to put away earlier. The insomniac sighed, turning to leave as he shook his head slowly.

"Light-kun is so immature."

**A/A/N- OOC for Light…sorry..but..I actually did that. X_x And fell out of my chair. **


	11. Claim

**A/N- Hey, everyone! Really late, right? Well…sorry, I'm out of excuses. D: Just my laziness this time. Anyways, I think from here on out, we're expanding the drabbles to short stories. You guys will still love me even if I make you read more, right? No...? Well…that's cool, too. Hey, more details should make it MORE fun! Lol, you'll see. Really, by short stories, I only mean a tiny bit longer than 100 words. I was practically dying trying to do that. And I'm still really sorry about how late this is and everything...**

Light swore under his breath as the liquid fire descended onto his silken skin.

"R-Ryuzaki! Stop! Please!" Even as he begged for the sapphire drip to end, the brunette found an invisible string pulling his torso towards the stinging rain. Onyx eyes simply gazed at the writhing teen below them, lust and something akin to curiosity swimming in their seemingly endless depths.

Another drip, a gentle splash.

"If Light-kun would stop squirming, he would realize his body is clearly enjoying the attention," L murmured his retort softly and trailed his free hand down to the boy's underwear, giving the bulge there a gentle squeeze. Light shuddered, but otherwise stilled, his only sign of protest a subtle huff. "Please hold still, it has to dry and then Light-kun may move. Obedience will be rewarded," the detective began to trace patterns on Light's thigh and chuckled softly as he heard his breath hitch. L slowly reached forward to brush some cinnamon strands away from the younger boy's eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up as Light gazed back at him lovingly.

A few silent moments passed between the two, the air heavily loaded with love, before L nodded, kissing Light on the forehead.

"It is safe to move now, would Light-kun like a mirror?" he asked, his usually empty voice filled with happiness. The brunette nodded and was handed a small mirror, aiming it at his stomach. An ornate Old English L was emblazoned there, azure liquid lazily dripping from its being.

**A/A/N- Haha...yes..better? Wax...it's so pretty..thanks for everything! You guys are so awesome..and you haven't broken down my door yet..-cyberhug-**


End file.
